


No Matter The Cost

by Konstantinsen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konstantinsen/pseuds/Konstantinsen
Summary: Jaune Arc and Lie Ren were the most unnerving students to have enrolled at Beacon in a long time. Glynda is wary of them, Ruby cannot resist the charm, and her teammates are frightened for her sake. Ozpin, however, sees things differently. [Halloween one-shot]





	No Matter The Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween.

Ozpin was not at all surprised by the performances of the new initiates in the Emerald Forest. In contrast to the occasional bewilderment from his deputy Miss Goodwitch, he was rather appeased; some of his expectations were met. Albeit differently.

He had been around enough millennia to see beyond facades and false transcripts. He could have easily expelled the applicant for lying had he not been aware of the lad's previous 'unmentioned' altercations with certain suspect individuals in certain suspect places. Jaune Arc was deceptively good at playing the bumbling amateur but when faced with the elder Grimm, he nearly outmatched matched his companion Pyrrha Nikos in versatility, outclassing her completely in brutal efficiency.

To say that the redhead in question was impressed was only doing her a kindness; the poor girl was terrified.

“I'm keeping an eye on him,” Glynda remarked coolly as she switched to another feed on her tablet.

Ozpin had nothing to say to that. Mister Arc had proven himself a manipulative charmer. Useful. Possible Grimm nectar but still useful.

“This boy,” his deputy mumbled, “is as troubling as the last.”

The headmaster hummed in agreement. The orphan boy Lie Ren was another hidden gem. Quick, quiet, and bearing the natural Mistrali zen that worked perfectly with masking the scent that attracted the Grimm: emotional negativity. That did not mean that he was lacking in any empathy himself; rather, the young man harbored intense feelings for those close to him, particularly that lively girl Nora Valkyrie. If anything, he was a loyal protector devoted to his charge. No matter the cost.

In any case, his demonstrations against those serpentine hydras spoke volumes of what he had done prior to his formal schooling. A silent workhorse loyal to his attachments. Serviceable to an extent.

“Ozpin,” Glynda echoed, “I support your decisions with regards to our newest batch. However, I'm concerned about their...mental state.”

Ozpin sipped at his mug. “That would make for an interesting year, wouldn't you think?”

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch proudly mantled the title bestowed upon her by the student body. She had always been the 'wicked witch of Beacon' since her first year employed here and she faithfully carried through with her disciplinarian approach. It was to whip these children into shape if they are to become the protectors of humanity. Goodness knows there were more than enough rogue Huntsmen out there causing more trouble than they were worth and some of them were Beacon alumni.

So she made sure that her curriculum in her courses would hammer in the nails of conviction into these youths' heads before they so much as consider straying from the path.

Unfortunately, this school year, it was proving more and more difficult to so much as balance the nail than wield the hammer. As team RWBY, in particular, seemed constantly competing amongst themselves. Rather intensely, as well.

And Glynda could tell why. It was a headache, for sure. More than enough times she had to pull them aside and lecture them on the tenets of self-control and the pettiness of finding an excuse to beat each other up over mutual feelings. Seriously, crushes were termites that gnawed on the finest oak and she had learned her lesson well enough in her younger years.

“Who is this boy anyway,” she demanded after her patience had run out.

None of the girls would look her in the eye. But when they finally did, she gleaned their determination. That bone-chilling determination. That was guaranteed to end with deep cuts, broken bones, and—at worse—a body bag or two.

“Jaune Arc.”

This was bad. Not only did she have four hormonally charged teenaged girls eager to jeopardize what little camaraderie they had left over _crushes_ , but they were crushing on the same _psychopathic_ boy who had gleefully beaten Cardin Winchester so severely in his first match that she had to forcefully restrain him after he persisted despite the latter's Aura being completely depleted.

“This is your final warning. Unless you want mandatory counseling with me, then you better behave yourself.”

And with that, she let them off the hook. Half of her worried that it was a mistake and half of her was inclined to agree. A small voice in the back of her mind surmised that Ozpin was encouraging this. He always an enigma but to go this far with the students? She trusted the man with her life yet this was stretching it too far.

Glynda finished her paperwork early before heading up to her boss's office to express her concerns.

* * *

Ruby Rose would begrudgingly admit that she had a crush on Jaune Arc. He was her first friend at Beacon, her first _best_ friend ever, and probably her _first_ if it came to that. She didn't know how or why but the day they got acquainted was the when the cogs in her chest started turning.

She was determined to build up their relationship no matter the cost. Even if it ran counter to the bonds she developed with her teammates. Granted, they were still a team and they respected her as team leader. But when it came to Jaune, she could tell that there were lines drawn—Weiss was obviously jealous, Blake wouldn't admit it, and Yang out of all people tried to keep them separated!

Ruby was genuinely hurt that her own team would try and take Jaune away from her and although she forgave them, she still reinforced her stake. No matter how many times they tried to tell her that his partner Pyrrha had already beaten her to it.

And so here she lay in her bunk late at night. Fantasizing about her fellow team leader. And his lean body. His toned arms. His skill with his sword. And she would very much like to explore more of that. There was something about him that drove her...like this. His charm, his looks... His fighting ability that would have made any lesser person wet themselves in fear. But to her, she was enraptured.

She constantly cheered for him during combat class, more than once goading him to run his blade through Cardin's chest.

Something was wrong with her.

And Ruby liked it.

* * *

Yang Xiao-Long loved her sister very much. She would do anything for her. She would lay down her life for her. And she would do the same for her team.

Until it came to the topic of her fellow blonde freshman rooming across from their dorm. The way he held his ground against the elder Grimm, how he cut through their hulking carapaces and commanded those around him with the confidence of a drill sergeant. He even reciprocated her puns! He was the perfect guy for anyone _other_ than Ruby.

Because he flirted. For some reason, she was mesmerized. Captivated. She couldn't get him out of her mind since then. It was a losing battle; never had she been this enraptured by a guy ever. And she was famous among the boys at Signal.

It was unnatural and Yang knew it. Jaune was a charmer. A scary one at that and Ruby happened to be ensnared by it. Granted, he was a talented and fierce combatant but there was more to him underneath that lady-killer facade.

So for Ruby's safety, she snuck onto the window sill to team JNPR's dorm, gripping the sides to maintain her balance while skimming over the details in the room to find anything that could give her a hint of the real Jaune Arc.

Yang carefully switched her position, letting her foot dangle inside the room so it would be easier to squeeze in. No one woke up and things were going swell until she felt herself suddenly yanked from her spot. She kept from falling down by gripping the arm that pulled her only to be met with blazing gold orbs.

“Seriously, Yang?” hissed her partner Blake.

“I have to be sure!” the blonde mutedly whined.

“Your footing was bad.”

“Thanks for the advice, Blakey.”

“Let's head back.”

“But—”

“Let's go or I'm dropping you.”

“Fine.”

Blake dragged her up and they both silently made their way over the roof to the fire hatch then downstairs into the corridor and back into their room, unaware of the light shining from the Beacon clock tower where the ever observant headmaster stood silhouetted against the glass.

* * *

Jaune smiled when he heard the soft footfalls of his two stalkers fade. He creaked his eyes open to see the curtains flowing over the open window as his brother-from-another-mother Ren stirred from his bunk across the room. He turned his head and mouthed, 'Again?'

The blonde nodded. 'It's not bad.'

Ren shook his head then turned back onto his side.

Jaune chuckled softly. He reached over to his partner's bed, letting his finger run across her cheek. Pyrrha shivered and crumpled even further into herself. Such a fragile girl; a worshipped prize fighter with a heart of glass. Easy to play with.

Unrequited feelings? Of course, he liked her back. And if she was willing to take it a step further, then why not experiment on the side. Her sweet virginity was quite the surprise and a very fun experience. Well, fun for him. The broad wouldn't stop crying. He had to drag in Ren to knock some sense back into her. Literally. Thank Aura for covering up bruises.

And she was so head over heels over him that she was willing to comply. Jaune almost smiled at that. So easy.

'She fell down the stairs, Miss Goodwitch.'

'Just a nasty skin rash, Professor Port.'

'It's that time of the month, Doctor Oobleck.'

'Pyrrha's a ripe candidate indeed, Headmaster Ozpin. I checked.'

He had to give to the girl some credit. Being a celebrity must have been nightmarish if she was this desperate for a normal life. Granted, he was giving it to her. His definition of a 'normal life,' that is. Ren was probably the only person in the world who agreed to what he meant by 'being normal.' Besides, a little bruising hurt nobody. Unless they were stupid.

But Pyrrha was smart, of course. She didn't win those tournaments for nothing. Man, playing the dumb, socially inept goofball sure paid off.

Jaune slipped out of his bed and sat on his partner's, letting his fingers ghost across her cheeks, brushing a few locks so he could see her pristine face. He pulled her blanket slowly, revealing her pristine arms. Then he pulled up her skirt, past her pristine legs, up to her not-so-pristine thighs, and...

“J-Jaune?”

“Did I wake you?”

“N-not r-really,” Pyrrha stammered. She could move against him but she didn't. Because she was a good girl. _His_ good girl. “P-please, can I g-go back to sleep?”

Jaune smiled at her. She smiled back. Of course it was fake; he could tell. And he liked it. He liked that terror in her eyes. The way she looked at him. This girl was too madly in love to risk the kinks they had going between them. He slowly snaked his hands in her places, causing her to choke a little.

“P-please, I'm tired...”

“Shh~” He was close enough to lick her ear. “Just a quickie.”

He heard another bed creak and turned his head. Ren was now awake and raising a brow at them both. Nora was jostling under the covers. Hyperactive ginger was probably having a nightmare.

“You're clear. She won't wake up from it,” he assured them.

“Of course,” Jaune sighed. He eased himself around his partner, effectively spooning her. Tightly. “Now where were we?”

Pyrrha stammered before his finger met her lips.

“Ah-ah. You wouldn't want to wake Nora up now, would you?”

She shook her head.

“Good. Now behave, my little pretty magnet. Opposites attract, remember? And I'm your opposite.”

“Y-yes.”

“I _am_ your opposite. You hear me?” He squeezed tighter, causing her to squeak. “You're mine. You're _always_ mine.” He breathed into her ear as he continued to work her. “You love me, don't you?”

“I-I do. I l-love you, Jaune,” she stuttered.

“Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me.”

Her breath hitched before she whispered back. “I-I w-would f-f-f-forn-nicate w-with y-you.”

Jaune laughed quietly. “I love you, too, Pyrrha. You know that.” And he was sincere. For now.

* * *

Weiss Schnee would willingly admit to holding Pyrrha Nikos as her idol. The Mistralian's fighting skill was topnotch for their year as was her prestige. The SDC heiress greatly respected her as much as she envied her for being partnered with Jaune Arc of all people.

He was an initial pass. Someone who could barely match up to her standards. That all changed at Initiation, when she was rescued, when she witnessed a stunning protean shift in his personality, when he coordinated with Ruby to eviscerate those elder Grimm. And then...his hypnotic charm. His flirtations were laughably ignorable at first. But perhaps that was deliberate.

There was something about him that triggered suspect signals.

The few times they interacted, he engaged her in conversation. Conversation that actually went beyond her Schnee name and struck deep into the Schnee person. He made her feel sincere, subtly tickling her with the right words. This boy—no, dashing young man—was an effective charlatan.

Part of her envied Pyrrha for being that close to Jaune. Her rational side, however, noticed the hesitation and the pain hidden beneath her polished smile. Weiss discerned the fabricated hugs Pyrrha gave Jaune, the apprehensive reciprocation when he held her hand, the second glances and tight lips whenever the two embraced.

Then she inadvertently walked into them having an intense intimate moment.

“Holy shit! Didn't see you there, snow angel,” he greeted cheekily, detaching himself from his partner whose sweat seeped through her rumpled uniform.

“S-sorry,” she mumbled timidly. Too timidly.

“Aww, Pyr. She didn't ruin the fun,” Jaune cooed. Then he smirked at Weiss. “You want to join in, princess?”

The white-haired girl was mortified. Such acts were deplorable and below her! Why, such an offer would warrant a session with Professor Goodwitch! Yet...she wanted to. Before she could say anything, they buttoned up and left the room. Pyrrha with an apologetic blush and Jaune with a wink.

Something clicked in her mind that day. Weiss now knew without a doubt that Pyrrha was in a forced relationship. The poor girl was unfortunately chained by her emotions, unable to break free because of her 'love.' Fortunately, Weiss shared the same concerns with Blake. Perhaps the time to act on behalf of the fragile champion was coming sooner than they thought.

* * *

Blake Belladonna knew abuse. Surprisingly, Weiss suspected as much and despite their differences, the two members of team RWBY decided, for Ruby's sake, to tail the snake and stomp on its head before it could bite.

With as much restraint as she could muster, the former member of the White Fang followed her quarry into the secluded corner of the library. Mainly to confront him, partly to sate her curiosity.

Relevant experience and keen observation enabled her to glean the real Jaune Arc and Lie Ren—a terrifying duo that had skillfully slipped under the headmaster's radar. No bumbling fool and no silent workhorse; they were both terrible people. Ren was emotionless even until delivering the coup de grace while Jaune nearly _murdered_ Cardin Winchester. Blake had to admit that the racist bastard didn't deserve any of it.

The two boys complimented each other in a way; their dynamic pit Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie in a cage they felt powerless to escape from. The two girls denied seeing the reality of their partners and refused to act on their true convictions because of their 'love' for them.

Yeah. That was a load of bullshit.

It was sad, frustrating, and terrifying. Her judgment clouded by these emotions, Blake dropped behind Jaune who had somehow cornered himself in a rarely-visited section of the library.

“Sneaky kitty,” the blonde taunted.

Blake tightened her grip on Gambol Shroud. “I know what you're doing to Ruby. And Pyrrha.”

“Oh?” He raised his brow, smirking. “Want in on the party, honey?”

She growled. “You're despicable.”

“Eh, I've been called worse.” Jaune held himself with the smug arrogance of the archetypal 'lady-killer' types in some of her mystery novels. “Besides, Blake. What are you going to do?”

“We can get you expelled,” Weiss intoned, walking up behind her friend, Myrtenaster at the ready.

Blake smiled, drawing the blade of her weapon. “Keep this up and Yang will be coming after you two.”

For a moment, they were silent. The two girls reveled in their superiority; they had this rat cornered, on the cusp of spilling his motives before the inevitable expulsion and hopeful incarceration. Blake and Weiss stepped close, waiting for Jaune to flinch and submit.

Except, he didn't. Hands still in his pockets, he laughed. “You two are something, huh.”

“What do you find so amusing!?” Weiss demanded.

“You honestly think I'm the problem here?” Jaune's charming smile morphed into a predatory grin. “What do you think, Ren?”

“They're right,” echoed the raven-haired boy from behind the two girls. “But what can you do?”

Blake and Weiss whirled on their heels. They did _not_ expect Ren to suddenly intervene. In fact, how the hell did they not hear him sneak up on them? Was he that quiet, even to a faunus? Perhaps if things got ugly, they can stall. The commotion would surely attract Miss Goodwitch and things would swing in their favor; the terrifying deputy headmistress would tear the boys a new one before bringing them up to Headmaster Ozpin who would surely kick them out.

Jaune clicked his tongue as he shook his head. “Blake, Weiss. What's gotten into you two?”

“What's gotten into you!?” retorted the SDC heiress, her rapier raised to his throat. “You're manipulating Ruby!”

“You're abusing your partner,” Blake added darkly. “And she can't even fight back because you're holding her feelings over her head.”

The blonde knight chortled while Ren's Storm Flower akimbo clicked against the girls. “Oh, those spiels never get old. Always makes me laugh.”

“You,” seethed Weiss. “You shallow immoral bastard.”

“Stand down,” Ren warned.

Blake held Gambol Shroud against the stoic boy while Weiss twisted the chambers on Myrtenaster. Jaune's Crocea Mors had been turned in at the depository by the entrance and Ren did not seem to have Storm Flower on his person. The standoff continued until they heard the familiar machinations of Crescent Rose.

“You...skanks!” Ruby shrieked.

The girls were wide-eyed.

The red reaper, consumed by rage, stomped over to them until she stood in front of the blonde knight. “You're not taking Jaune away from me!”

“R-Ruby, wait—”

She raised the scythe against her partner, tears stemming from a perceived betrayal. “You're my super bestie, Weiss. Why?”

“Ruby, please, listen—”

“I'm not talking to you, Blake!” she snarled, much to the faunus's shock.

Jaune placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder as his voice adopted a sickening tone normally addressed to vindictive children. “They're into me, Rubes. You wouldn't want that now, would you? They want to be in the same club as Pyrrha. But they don't want to share.”

Ruby grit her teeth at every word, much to the horror of her teammates. “You...b-b-bitches.”

Blake was stunned. Her team leader was...transformed. Brainwashed. By this...charmer. From the halls resounded clicking until the imposing image of Miss Goodwitch emerged out from behind the bookshelves.

“What is going on here!?”

* * *

In his office, Ozpin sipped at his mug before turning to face his finest proxies Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. Such an unfortunate confrontation yet it played well into their hands. Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, and Miss Xiao Long were pacified with the same well-crafted pitches that never failed to sate curiosity and kill suspicion. They always fell for it. Miss Rose, however, he had to advise regarding relationships for the sake of keeping appearances before dismissing team RWBY.

Glynda was, as usual, mortified beyond belief and while she threatened him, like she usually does when she was this high-strung, he calmly reminded of her of their overarching duty.

And how speed bumps like these are exactly what they are: speed bumps.

Miss Nikos and Miss Rose were the perfect pawns with glaring weaknesses that could easily be exploited. Yes, they were hormonal teenagers whose carnal desires would become a significant obstacle in their roles as the ultimate guardians for humanity. Jaune Arc was the perfect solution to that with Lie Ren to augment his influence. How vastly useful, this Semblance that could twist a person's emotions and intimate desires.

“Ozpin...” Glynda began in that low tone of hers. “I do hope you know what you are doing. You are gambling with the hearts and minds of our finest students.”

“For a purpose that eclipses petty needs.”

“Affection is _not_ a petty need,” she protested, hating more and more the amused smirk growing on Mister Arc's face as he helped himself to some tea with Mister Ren. “I hope you are aware of the long-term effects of these...affairs you're so tolerant of.”

“Necessary sacrifices,” Ozpin deadpanned.

“We have enough scandals to bury us alive twice over. How much more can we skirt this? What happens then if this gets out to the public that Pyrrha Nikos, celebrity and star student, is being routinely beaten and raped by her own partner? Encouraged even by their own headmaster!?” she snapped.

Jaune stifled a chuckle that made the disciplinarian want to hurl the boy through the glass.

“And you know how volatile Qrow is. We could lose him if his niece ends up in the same predicament!”

Ozpin took her yelling in stride. As he commonly did. “Qrow is willing to make concessions.”

“You can't say that. You can't be sure of that!”

“There are tragedies that must stand,” he intoned.

Glynda shook her head in disbelief. “You know, you and James may hold differing approaches but they are parallel when it comes to railroading through the well-being of a child!”

The headmaster steeled his gaze at her, making her nearly drop her riding crop. “No matter the cost, Glynda. You agreed to that.”

“... Y-yes.”

“And you abide by it.”

“I...” Her voice caught in her throat and she threw a weary glance at the two students idling by the pillars. “I have. I do not have to like it.” She sighed and readjusted her glasses. “I do not know why you are doing this again, Ozpin. But know that if you keep this up, Miss Rose, Miss Nikos, and Miss Valkyrie will become too psychologically damaged to be of any use to...us.”

“Then let us hope their resolve would last until they are needed,” the headmaster casually replied, going back again to observe the sunset through the window while sipping at his mug.

“I still cannot understand how you can be so calloused,” his deputy breathed shakily.

“Don't worry, Miss Goodwitch,” piped Mister Arc. “Headmaster Ozpin knows what he's doing. I trust him.”

“I did not ask for your opinion,” she hissed. “I am keeping my eye on you two. Be grateful you are both necessary to our cause.”

A haughty laugh from Mister Arc. “Oh, we will be very useful. Don't you agree, buddy?”

Ren hummed.

“I'll take good care of Pyrrha. And maybe Ruby, too. After all, anything to win the war against the Grimm, right? No matter the cost.”

Ozpin smiled at the sunset. No matter the cost, indeed.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: September 28, 2018**

**LAST EDITED: November 1, 2018**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: November 1, 2018**

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I read too much yandere.


End file.
